


Destiel Argument One-Shot

by annabeth_the_spn_nerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actual Destiel Communication, Argument turned Emotional Talk, Dean Uses Actual Words, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutal Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_spn_nerd/pseuds/annabeth_the_spn_nerd
Summary: “Don’t freaking walk away from me again, Castiel!”Cas turned around and glared at Dean.  The hunter was sitting across from him at the table in the front room. Dean was obviously upset about the conversation they’d been having. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his lips were pursed, and he was leaning towards Cas a bit. “And why not?!”Dean stood up, hitting his hands on the table. “Why not? Because! W-” Dean met Cas’ eyes and regained a bit of his composure. “Because we need to talk about this. Look, man,” he said softly, “I know I’m not the best at communication and stuff, but it’s really important to me that you know this.”





	Destiel Argument One-Shot

 

    “Don’t freaking walk away from me again, Castiel!”

Cas turned around and glared at Dean.  The hunter was sitting across from him at the table in the front room. Dean was obviously upset about the conversation they’d been having. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his lips were pursed, and he was leaning towards Cas a bit. “And why not?!”

Dean stood up, hitting his hands on the table. “Why not? Because! W-” Dean met Cas’ eyes and regained a bit of his composure. “Because we need to talk about this. Look, man,” he said softly, “I know I’m not the best at communication and stuff, but it’s really important to me that you know this.” He walked around the table and pulled out a chair for his friend.

“Please. Sit?” Cas made a face, but he sat down. Dean sat down across from him.

“Okay, listen,” Dean began.

“Dean-”

“Can you just listen to me, please?” Dean said softly, his voice starting to break. “Sorry, it’s just- this is hard enough already, and I’m worried that if I get interrupted, I’ll lose my nerve, and I won’t be able to say it.”

Cas nodded and met Dean’s eyes. The hunter looked like he might cry. Or scream. Or hide under the table.

Dean took a deep breath. “Okay, so, here’s the thing, Cas. I can’t stand the thought of you not knowing if I truly care about you or not. I understand why you feel how you do- I mean, I’m all sorts of messed up, and admittedly, there have been people that me and Sa- that _I_ only kept around because I could use them. But you-”

He cleared his throat and rubbed his hands over his face. He looked down at his own hands as he fidgeted with them.

“You are…helpful, yes. It’s always good to have an angel on your side. But, the thing is… I don’t see you as an angel. I haven’t for a long time. I- I mean, like, I know that you _are_ an angel, but I just- you’re Cas, man. You’re my best friend. And I- I need you to know how I really feel about you, but, unlike you, I _do_ get words wrong. Often. Especially with you.”

He looked up and saw Cas watching him speak, looking like he might cry. He went back to staring at his hands.

“The truth is, Cas, and I- I’ve felt this way for a long time, but I repressed it, ‘cause my dad was a horrible bastard and when I was a kid he would yell at me to just stick to dating the pretty popular girls and having one-night-stands, and so that’s what I did. Of course, I _was_ a bit of a rebel sometimes, so I know- sorry, I’m getting sidetracked. My point is, Cas, that I- I look at you and I feel like- like a little kid. I feel scared and nervous, but also, just _so excited_ to just be near you. And when I thought I’d lost you I- I couldn’t handle it. That’s why Jack did- whatever it is that he did- and woke you up. Because he knew. I couldn’t even say it out loud, and when I did, I was screaming at my brother. Because I- I-”

Cas put his hand on top of Dean’s, which made Dean look up once again. “Can I tell you something?”

Dean looked like he wanted to protest, but he looked at Cas’ hand on his, and then at his face, and nodded.

“Although you may be ‘all sorts of messed up’, I don’t think I’ve ever met a man- or anyone, for that matter, who is as good as you are. When I raised you from Hell, I didn’t really know why you needed to be saved, just that you did. But then, I got to know you. I realized how right you were, and how wrong heaven was. And so, I was more on your side. At first, I feared what heaven might do, but to be honest, when I was with you, a lot of the time, heaven was in the back of my mind. You were- you _are-_ so amazing, and smart, and strong, and loving… and that made me not only agree with you often, but it made me want to be close to you. And being close to you made me feel things that I didn’t really understand. Not until I talked to people who’d- had the same emotions and feelings before. When I did, I realized that you were not only the best friend I’ve ever had, but I…I loved you, Dean. I _love_ you.”

Cas had tears running down his face now, and Dean was not far behind.

“God, Cas. So, when you were dying last year, and you said-” Dean stood up and started walking towards Cas.

“Yes, I was talking to you. I love Sam and your mother, of course, but not the way I love you.”

“I’m so sorry, Cas.” He took a few steps closer. “For everything.” Those personal space rules were really thrown out the window now. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

Dean leaned in, and his lips met Cas’. It was really awkward because of the angle, and the way they just grabbed onto each other, but it was so full of emotion, so full of love. Despite the weirdness and awkwardness of the kiss, Dean was certain that it was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was _finally_ doing what he’d been wanting to do for, like, the past 8½ years!

Their kissing was very soft and chaste for a long time, full of love and nothing else, but then after a while, Cas pulled Dean closer and deepened the kiss. Dean moaned quietly and tugged at his friend’s- boyfriend’s? Lover’s?

Dean tugged at his _something_ ’s shirt, and Cas reached to take it off. When he pulled away to get the shirt off entirely, Dean stepped back for a second to meet his eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

“Never been surer about anything in my life.” Cas said, pulling Dean in for another kiss. “And that’s saying a lot.”

Dean laughed against Cas’ lips. “Mm, you’re such a dork.” Another kiss.

“Maybe so, but you love me anyway.” Another kiss.

“Mm, that’s true.” They stumbled towards Dean’s bedroom, not really caring about walking into walls or anything.

When they got there, Dean shoved Cas against the door to close it and kissed him deeply. “I love you,” he whispered, before kissing the angel again. “I love you. God, now that I’ve finally said it out loud, I don’t know if I can ever stop saying it.”

Cas chuckled. “I love you too, Dean.” Dean backed up a little, just enough so Cas could see him grin, and Cas used it to gain control and push Dean down onto the bed.

When Dean made another (rather loud) noise, Cas realized something and backed away. “Wait, where’s Sam?”

Dean frowned at the loss of Cas’ touch. “Don’t worry about it. He’s at the store, and even if he comes back soon, my room is soundproof.”

Cas smiled. “I love this place,” he said, as he leaned in to kiss Dean again.

“Then move in for real,” Dean muttered against the angel’s lips, without really thinking about it. He hoped it wouldn’t turn into another long conversation, ‘cause this one was going pretty well, and he really didn’t want to stop.

Cas pulled back and looked shocked for a second before smiling and nodding. “Yeah, okay.” He leaned in close so that his face was only a few inches away from Dean’s, but he didn’t kiss him yet. “I can’t promise I’ll stay in my own room too often, though.”

“Mm, I hope you don’t.” Dean grabbed Cas’ face and kissed him again.

***************

When Dean woke up the next morning, he smiled when he saw Castiel lying next to him. He turned on his side to face the angel. “Did you watch me sleep all night?”

“Maybe.”

Dean laughed. “Weirdo.” He leaned in and kissed Cas chastely. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
